


Parents evening

by MadamMissy



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Porn, What I cam up with at 12 pm instead of going to sleep, no real plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 12:32:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamMissy/pseuds/MadamMissy
Summary: When Ms. Wardwell is surprised by Zelda at her parents evening in school, things take an interesting turn...





	Parents evening

Ms. Wardwell looked at the clock over the door with disappointment. Only an hour had passed and the mother of demons had already grown beyond just annoyed. It was parents evening at the school and she hadn’t been able to get out of it, so she found herself waiting for the next parents to arrive.  
God, how much she hated these humans with their small and unimportant problems. But he was so good last year, she was the best in class, how come we’ve never been informed about that, blah, blah, blah.  
She had much more important things to turn to. She still hadn’t found a way to bring Sabrina to sign the book and had got on her aunt’s bad side. She needed to figure out how to deal with Zelda Spellman later though.  
The next pair of parents entered the room and she greeted them with her carefully trained fake smile.  
“Good evening Mr. and Mrs.-“ but she was cut off before she could say another word.  
The door crashed against the wall with an intensity that made Ms. Wardwell question its stability and none other than Zelda Spellman waltzed into the room. Surprised, she eyed the red faced ginger witch and suspected the topic of discussion would rather be unpleased by the looks of it.  
“How dare you?!” She said and barely managed to compose herself.  
“In case you haven’t noticed, I’m in the middle of a conversation. You may wait outside until we’ve finished,” she said in her most innocent voice and only angered Zelda further.  
“I don’t care what you are doing! Out. Now,” she said and the parents of some stupid kid in one of her stupid classes wanted to protest but with a quick motion, Ms. Wardwell had made them leave the room in a trance.  
With a flick of fingers, Zelda let the door slam shut behind them.  
“So what can I do for you, Ms. Spellman?” Ms. Wardwell asked and leaned back in her chair. This was about to be interesting.  
“I want you to stay away from my niece,” Zelda hissed and stared at her with an intensity that would have made every normal witch cower in fear. But not Madam Satan. She knew this game too well and she knew even better how to win it.  
“And why is that?” Ms. Wardwell asked and folded her hands on the table, staying as calm as one can be. This made Zelda furious. She wasn’t used to people fighting her. She was used to people, like Hilda, to give up any fight and just agree to whatever Zelda had asked of them but Ms. Wardwell was different. She had a certain kind of danger to her and Zelda didn’t like it one bit.  
She didn’t like being out of control or showing weakness for that matter and Ms. Wardwell seemed like a person that could cause both at the same time. She didn’t like the brunette and needed to rid herself of the burden she had proven to be.  
The other witch had manipulated her way into her family through Sabrina and Zelda had tolerated it for long enough. But she had crossed the line and Zelda needed to act on her wrong doings before it was too late.  
“You’re a bad influence and it needs to stop. I won’t have her well taught manners ruined by, by… someone like you,” Zelda spat and shot Ms. Wardwell another one of her icy glares, she was famous for but didn’t see it affect her one bit.  
“And what exactly do you mean by people like me?” Ms. Wardwell said with a raised eyebrow and tilt of head. Oh, this woman was driving her up the wall with her annoying way of being immune to her glares.  
“Someone who doesn’t care about rules, very important ones. You gave her the idea of bringing someone back from the dead and gave her a book for it. I forbid such actions,” Zelda said and finally found a bit of pride at the short flicker of surprise in the other woman’s eyes.  
“I did not give her any ideas. I just didn’t forbid the ideas that were already there, Ms. Spellman. Just as I didn’t give her the book, she stole it from me. I didn’t punish her for it, that’s all you can blame me for. But maybe that’s why she comes to me for advice instead of you,” Ms. Wardwell said after her quick recovery.  
“Oh, you wish,” Zelda huffed and crossed her arms in front of her chest, shielding herself from the comment that hurt more than she cared to admit. Zelda didn’t handle critic very well and especially not when it involved her relationship with her niece.  
“Well then tell my why she had to steal my book and didn’t ask her aunt… I mean it looks a bit suspicious, doesn’t it?” Ms. Wardwell said and slowly arose from her seated position.  
“Suspicious? The only suspicious thing is your weak way of excusing your failure,” Zelda bit back and swallowed a lump forming in her throat. The conversation wasn’t going the way she had planned and she felt herself losing the control over how it was going to continue, leaving her frustrated.  
“Failure? Oh, dear whose failure is it? I think you’re twisting things now,” Ms. Wardwell said with a sweet laugh. She came to rest against the front of the table, crossed legs and arms stretched backwards to support her weight.  
“Don’t be ridiculous. How in Satan’s name should it be my fault?” Zelda said, growing more frustrated by the second. She regretted coming in the first place. Ms. Wardwell made her feel uneasy and she didn’t like that her usual methods didn’t seem to disturb her one bit.  
In fact she felt as if it gave her even more power over her.  
“You failed to make your niece feel comfortable enough to talk to you about these kind of things. That’s why she came to me. And it’s bothering you now, isn’t it? That she came to me instead of you,” Ms. Wardwell said and Zelda couldn’t help but shake her head, denying it more to herself than to Ms. Wardwell.  
How come that the other witch seemed to read her like an open book? She had always been the superior one in conversation. She didn’t know any different. She felt insecure and it made her self-hate increase immensely. Why wasn’t she able to keep her façade upright? Satan damn it, keep yourself together, she thought.  
“Why should I be jealous of you? You’re just a stranger passing by in her life. I was here since the beginning,” Zelda said with false confidence and held her head high. She wasn’t about to give in to Ms. Wardwell’s little games. She still had some dignity left.  
“Nobody said something about jealousy, darling,” Ms. Wardwell said and slowly walked over to her.  
Zelda, who didn’t feel comfortable with the diminishing space between them, took a few steps back. Madam Satan loved torturing Zelda. How easy it was to throw her off balance. The other witch never seemed to have experienced a resistance.  
“But I do think, you’re jealous.”  
“I am not jealous of you,” Zelda said with a certainty that even surprised herself. She wasn’t exactly sure why it came over so powerful, as she wasn’t exactly sure what she felt.  
“Stop lying to yourself, Zelda. You see me as a threat,” Ms. Wardwell said and both of them kept walking in a circle, keeping a certain distance between them.  
“I am not lying to myself. Stop acting as if you know me. You know nothing about me or my family,” Zelda hissed and held back the urge to strangle the other witch.  
“Oh, I know enough about you to know that you don’t want to see your feeling towards me as what they are,” Ms. Wardwell said and smirked at the other witch.  
Zelda stopped, breaking their steady circle and just stared at Ms. Wardwell with an intensity that made her skin tingle.  
“Great, so there is the famous Zelda Spellman affect everybody is talking about,” Ms. Wardwell said and laughed sweetly as she stopped as well.  
That was enough. Zelda felt so utterly powerless that she didn’t know any other than using violence, something she usually tried to restrain from.  
With a quick movement Ms. Wardwell found herself pressed against the wall, wrists pinned to her side and Zelda’s body pressed against hers.  
“Saucy,” she exclaimed after she took a glance at their interesting new position.  
“Don’t you dare,” Zelda hissed as she found herself strangely attracted towards the other woman.  
“Dare to do what?” Ms. Wardwell whispered seductively, her hot breath brushing against Zelda’s cheek.  
“Do that thing…” Zelda said weakly and her eyes were fixated on Ms. Wardwell’s lips. She suddenly realized the position they were in and felt her stomach flutter.  
“Stop using magic on me,” Zelda exclaimed as a last way of explaining why she felt the strange and intense urge to press her lips against the soft looking ones of Ms. Wardwell.  
“I’m not using any magic on you right now,” Ms. Wardwell said and grew excited at the way Zelda was staring at her lips. This wasn’t how she had imagined parents evening to turn out but things had definitely taken and far more interesting turn.  
Without hesitation Zelda pressed her lips against Ms. Wardwell’s and felt the kiss being returned hungrily. She buried her fists in the curve hugging dress of Ms. Wardwell and pulled the brunette even closer.  
As Ms. Wardwell’s lips licked over Zelda’s, begging for entrance, she suddenly snapped out of her trance and stumbled back a few steps, wiping the red lipstick off her face.  
“Oh, come on. Don’t be such a prude,” Ms. Wardwell said at the horrified expression of Zelda and pulled her in for another passionate kiss.  
It took a while for Zelda to give in to her desires and return the kiss but when she finally did there was no way of stopping the desire, binding them together.  
The two of them stumbled backwards, heading for the table and lips never leaving each other. Zelda’s fingers fumbled with the zipper of Ms. Wardwell’s dress. Ms. Wardwell pressed her lips against Zelda’s hard at the feeling of her zipper being pulled down. She threaded her hands into Zelda's hair, pulling her ginger locks out of their perfectly curled shape. Zelda moved closer, pressing their chests together. Ms. Wardwell's tongue prodded at Zelda's sealed lips, taking advantage when her mouth opened and she gasped.  
Ms. Wardwell rubbed their tongues together in Zelda's mouth. Her tongue explored the new territory as Zelda sucked on her tongue, getting a moan out of the brunette. She pushed Zelda into a laying position on her back, positioning herself on top of her, the desk squealing underneath them. Their tongues battled for dominance as Ms. Wardwell's hand roamed Zelda's body.  
Zelda broke the kiss to mutter a weak, “This doesn’t change the fact that you’re a bad influence.”  
“I wouldn’t have accepted anything else,” Ms. Wardwell muttered back before her fingers slipped underneath Zelda's blouse, rubbing her sides. They moved to the small of her back and trailed up her spine to her bra. Ms. Wardwell undid her bra and pulled herself away, Zelda whimpered at the sudden loss of contact. Ms. Wardwell tugged on Zelda's blouse, pushing it up. Zelda got the idea and sat up, tossing her blouse and bra on the floor.  
Both witches were panting as Ms. Wardwell took in the sight of Zelda's round, full breasts. She watched as they bounced up and down while Zelda struggled to regain her breath. Ms. Wardwell's hands moved to cup both of the ginger witch’s breasts, tweaking her nipples. Zelda let out a long, deep moan and pulled Ms. Wardwell's neck back down so their lips could meet. The brunette pulled away after a second, though, and began kissing down her neck. She sucked and bit at the tender skin, leaving her mark.  
Her lips slid down to her chest, replacing one of her hands. She pulled one her nipple into her mouth and suckled at it, tugging slightly.  
“Don’t you think this is doing you any favor. Just because you’re doing this, doesn’t change my opinion about you,” Zelda moaned out as she felt the sensation of Ms. Wardwell’s lips on her skin.  
“Oh, I wouldn’t think that low of myself, darling,” Ms. Wardwell said before she bit down on Zelda’s nipple, election a moan.  
Ms. Wardwell shifted to the other breast, paying it equal attention. She felt herself getting wet at her lover's pleasure. And, from the dampness she can feel from Zelda's crotch against her thigh, the witch was really enjoying her ministrations.  
Ms. Wardwell sat up again, moving her dress down to her hips and pulling her lacy bra off. She pressed their bare chests together, still moving her hips, and fused their lips together. Her tongue immediately infiltrated Zelda's mouth.  
"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Ms. Wardwell repeated over and over. She jumped up off the desk and pulled down her dress, leaving her only in a green, lacy thong. She then reached for Zelda's skirt, unzipping it. She pulled it down, leaving her only in her soaked, cotton panties.  
Ms. Wardwell climbed back onto the desk after removing her thong, but moved up higher. She positioned herself above Zelda's face, her thighs on either side of her head. "Eat me," she ordered.  
Zelda felt a pull in her lower stomach. She felt exhilarated and nervous at the same time. She wanted to tease the brunette and just raised her eyebrow and saw Ms. Wardwell stare down at her frustrated.  
“Just do it,” she growled at her and Zelda had to hide her growing smirk.  
Ms. Wardwell's folds were puffy and dripping wet with her cum. Zelda placed kisses on her inner thighs, teasing her. So close, but not close enough. Her lips pressed directly against the other woman's slit. Her tongue slipped between the wet folds, lapping up her juices.  
Ms. Wardwell cried out, threading her hands in Zelda’s hair to hold her closer as the witch worshiped her clit. She dropped lower, so she was sitting on her chest. “ I’m going to frustrate you more often if it ends like this.”  
Zelda's lips tugged on Ms. Wardwell's ultra-sensitive nub, sucking on it. She brought her hand up and began pushing two fingers in and out, wiggling them in there. “Satan, fuck more often. I’ll keep irritating you for the rest of your miserable life.”  
Ms. Wardwell lost control, her hips thrashing wildly. She held Zelda's face still, humping her face. The ginger witch continued working her with her tongue and her fingers until she calmed down. The brunette slumped onto the desk next to her.  
“Seems like somebody enjoyed it,” Zelda teased and added, “You’re not irritating me in the slightest.”  
“Oh, don’t think to highly of yourself now. It was alright,” Ms. Wardwell said and kissed her cheek, licking her own juices off her face. "Mmm..."  
Ms. Wardwell rolled on top of her again, and moved down. Her still wet core left a trail of her juices down Zelda's chest and abdomen. She positioned herself on her knees between Zelda's thighs and pulled down her wet panties.  
“I see someone is more than just excited,” Ms. Wardwell said and heard Zelda huff. “You wish.”  
Ms. Wardwell chuckled, shaking her head. “Always in the need to have the last word. Don’t you know who’s in control?”  
Both of her hands moved up to Zelda’s perky breasts, cupping them. Her fingers pinched her pert nipples, tweaking and teasing them. Her back arced at her own touch. One hand abandoned its breast and ran south, toward her belly button.  
She worked slowly, teasing her inner thighs. Then she cupped Zelda, rubbing her outer folds teasingly. One finger slipped in. It pumped in and out, in and out. She added another. She flicked at her clit a couple more times, finally feeling Zelda lose control of her composed self.  
Zelda lay in front of Ms. Wardwell, a woman she didn't even like, blushing and moaning. She felt exposed and embarrassed.  
"That was hot," Ms. Wardwell breathed bluntly from her position between Zelda's legs. "You should do that more often. The sound is pretty arousing coming from your mouth.”  
Zelda had just barely calmed down and Ms. Wardwell was already moving to go down on her. She began rubbing up her soft, milky thighs. The brunette kissed her knee cap and slid her lips down, to her inner-thighs. She stroked the witch’s hot core with her fingers, covering her fingers in her juices. "Mmm... Sweet," she whispered, slowly sucking her fingers clean of the moisture one by one.  
She moved back down between her thighs, Zelda could feel her nose pressing against her aching nub. Ms. Wardwell stuck out her tongue and gave her slit a long, thorough lick. Zelda cried out at the feeling. Her back arched and she groaned even though she was still not letting go completely.  
Ms. Wardwell’s tongue moved in between her pink, puffy lips, taking in her juices. Her teeth nipped at her clit, sucking harshly. "Ohh..." She inserted one finger, caressing the sensitive flesh. "You're dripping wet," she told Zelda, as if she didn't already know. Her warm breath fanning over Zelda's core made her shudder. "It's because of me, right?" She harshly thrusted in a second finger. "You're wet because of my mouth, and my fingers." The thrashing witch beneath her groaned in response. "Tell me, or I swear to Satan I'll stop," she threatened.  
“Never,” Zelda said through gritted teeth.  
Ms. Wardwell pulled herself away completely and Zelda whimpered at the loss of contact.  
“Fine, it’s because of you. Now, finish me,” Zelda said in defeat, getting a smirk from Ms. Wardwell.  
Her whole body was shaking, she was almost there. Ms. Wardwell's teeth tugged at her clit once more and she was gone. She thrust herself into her lovers face, her thighs holding her there. Ms. Wardwell happily lapped up her juices as the ginger witch humped her face, riding out the storm.  
Zelda reached down and pulled Ms. Wardwell to her so they were eye level. She kissed her passionately, heatedly, tasting herself on the brunette's tongue. "That was pretty crappy." Ms. Wardwell started kissing down her neck, biting down harshly on her collarbone. That was sure to bruise in the morning.  
Ms. Wardwell had gotten hot again while pleasuring her. Her core was dripping wildly, if she didn't get off soon she might explode. "That’s why I'm not done yet," she settled over Zelda once more, straddling her hips.  
She forced open Zelda's sore thighs wide. Her fingers rubbed the aching folds, Zelda could feel herself getting close all over again. Her hips bucked up into her hand and Ms. Wardwell shifted over her, so that her dripping wet mound was pressed into Zelda's core. "Ah," Zelda yelled out, finally giving up the fight. Their juices mixed together and their clits met each other over and over as Ms. Wardwell pressed herself into Zelda.  
Their lips met each other in another harsh kiss. Teeth clashed and tongues stroked each other heatedly. Zelda pulled Ms. Wardwell closer so that their bare chests met. Both of them groaned and the pleasure heightened as their nipples teased each other.  
Ms. Wardwell thrusted harder. She felt Zelda's hand move between them. Zelda tugged and pinched at the older witch’s nub. "Zelda!" Ms. Wardwell screamed as she came.  
Zelda's hand moved to stroke her own puffy nub now, coming with just a few touches. Ms. Wardwell dropped on the desk next to her and the two witches lay, sticky and sweaty, panting hard.  
Parents evening weren’t so bad after all…

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo Idk if this is good or not, just wanted to upload it anyways as I spend two hours writing it. Hope you liked it and it wasn't too weird!


End file.
